1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating member, an electrooptic device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, luminance of an projection image is strongly required to be higher for a projector using a reflection type liquid crystal element (reflection type liquid crystal panel). In order to achieve such requirement, it can be considered that luminance of a light source is made higher. However, if the luminance of the light source is made higher, the temperature of a reflection type liquid crystal panel is increased. In particular, a light source used for such application has only a uniform intensity distribution in many cases. Therefore, the temperature of the reflection type liquid crystal panel at a center portion (panel center portion) is higher than that at a frame portion (panel frame portion) from which heat is easily dissipated. If such temperature distribution is generated, liquid crystal on the panel center portion is progressively deteriorated rather than that on the panel frame portion. This may cause color unevenness. Therefore, study has been made for eliminate the above failure (for example, see JP-A-2010-14809).
In JP-A-2010-14809, a heat conductive filler arranged between a reflection type liquid crystal panel and a heat dissipating portion is filled into a portion corresponding to a display region on a back surface of the reflection type liquid crystal panel so as to be firmly adhered thereto. With this, the heat conductive filler absorbs heat on the entire of the display region. Further, the surface of the heat dissipating portion, which is opposed to the reflection type liquid crystal panel, is curved into a convex form such that the surface at the center portion is the closest to the reflection type liquid crystal panel. With the configuration, a space (center space) between the reflection type liquid crystal panel and the heat dissipating portion at the center portion of the display region is made smaller than a space (frame space) between the reflection type liquid crystal panel and the heat dissipating portion at the frame portion of the region. Therefore, heat receiving efficiency by the heat dissipating portion at the center portion of the display region is made higher than that at the frame portion so that the temperature distribution is made uniform.
However, in JP-A-2010-14809, since the heat conductive filler is firmly adhered to the entire of the display region, there is little difference in the heat receiving efficiency on the display region. Further, since the reflection type liquid crystal panel is extremely small in size, the difference between the center space and the frame space is only slightly generated even if the curved surface is provided on the heat dissipating portion. Therefore, there arises little difference in the heat receiving efficiency by the heat conductive filler and the heat dissipating portion on the display region. This causes a problem that the temperature distribution on the region cannot be made uniform sufficiently.